


Akashi's plans

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teikou Era, pre-AoKise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Akashi wants to make sure nothing inhibits the success and future of his basketball team. Even if the problem isn't exactly  about basketball...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first official Aokise story *x* with hope of more in the future cause this pair has become my new OTP!  
> Hope you like it and Please tell me your thoughts <3

It was an uneventful school day at Teikō . Club practice went without a hitch, his team was slowly making a name for itself after their last win, he had a quite enjoyable lunch with his teammates at the cafeteria and now as he sat in his usual place, knuckles against his chin while he vaguely listened to the teacher droning on, Akashi was gazing from the window, reflecting about the future of his basketball team.  

There were a lot of groups of students having PE and the noisy hustle didn’t faze Akashi from his musing - that is… until his eyes accidentally caught sight of a flashy, yellow head.

And usually, Akashi wouldn’t bother doing a double check on some random individual just because of some flamboyant stance but something was oddly familiar and when he decided to squint, he saw that the crown of blond was gesticulating to a very tanned, _very dead_ Aomine Daiki, Akashi thought with a frown.

He rose up from his chair without preamble, catching the teacher off-guard.

“Excuse me, I need to leave for a moment.”

The perplexed teacher took a second to get a good look on who had interrupted the class before he stammered, “A—Akashi kun? What…?”

“I need to go. I will be back shortly, Sensei.”

The man watched as Akashi offhandedly moved away from his table and started crossing the classroom. “Uh, f—fine, I suppose if you’re not feeling well, you have permission to… leave…” the teacher’s tone deflated by the end as the redhead had already seen himself out.

***

He found them where he last saw them - beside a tree just a few feet away from the soccer field and the track team.

And even looking up close, the young captain couldn’t fathom what they were so animated about - especially when, all of a sudden, Aomine was lifting Kise on his shoulders with tottering steps. Akashi squinted.

“Aomine. Kise.”

The owners of the names did a brisk one-eighty, and upon watching the cool gaze of their captain fastened on them, swayed precariously in surprise.

In his squeak, Kise gripped onto the short tufts of Aomine’s hair. “Ah! Aka—akashicchi?!”

“ _Oww! Kise!_ ” Aomine growled, scalp hurting and suddenly legs not so nimble, feeling as if caught red-handed, and with Kise not arranging things by squirming atop his shoulders. So when the blond grappled on his hair as Aomine staggered backward, the move only served them to wobble back and forth.

“Kise, stop squirming, dammit - AH!” And they fell in a tumble of entwined limbs.  

Akashi watched them passively until they stood back up and regained their composure before asking, “What were you two doing here?”

Kise rubbed his ruffled hair sheepishly. “Eeh… well, see, Akashicchi, we were talking and I told Aominecchi about this super cool move I learned from the captain of the soccer team,”

“A dumb move,” the dark haired boy grumbled beside him.

“So I showed him and, haha, Aominecchi, ever the competitive, tried to copy it, but he messed up and kicked the ball too strongly in frustration-ssu.”

“I kicked it because it was dumb anyway! And isn’t that what football is about? Kick the ball as strong as you can,” Aomine groused indignantly.

“It’s not-ssu.”

Akashi lifted his gaze to where a ball was stuck in the tree. “I meant what are you two doing here, instead of being in class.”

It was Aomine’s turn to scratch his hair. “Ah… but we were totally going to practice if it weren’t for this idiot who wanted to juggle with a football!”

“Yes! Yes! We were going to have a one-on-one-ssu and—hey!” Kise whirled on Aomine with a frown.

Akashi regarded them without amazement and almost - almost - wanted to purse his lips. “So you are skipping class.”

Aomine shifted his glance sideway noncommittally. “Yeah, well… it was boring anyways. I’d rather play basketball.”

The piercing gaze of Akashi slid toward Kise. “And what’s your excuse?”

The blond model tensed as topaz orbs widened. “Uhh… well, Aominecchi promised me one-on-one but only if I stay with him after lunch-ssu…” he said with a pout Akashi wasn’t going to let it get to him.

“Ah! You little snitch!” Aomine protested, looking utterly betrayed.

Akashi cut him off, “As a matter of fact, I know you two have been skipping many periods and have many other late attendances.”

For a minute the two carefree culprits stayed silent in shock. But Aomine seemed to have been ruminating when he muttered with narrowed eyes ‘Midorima’ in conclusion.

Akashi wanted to roll his eyes but he didn’t. “It is not Midorima. I have seen your school reports. The way your absences and late attendances are almost as similar as your abysmal grades is troubling.”

“Eh, what’s it to you, Akashi? Are you afraid it’s going to affect our basketball?” Aomine drawled with a laid-back manner.

Ironically, Akashi knew it will. For the sake of the future and what he was starting to think would cure the slow but imminent boredom that had began to slowly wash over some of them, he couldn’t let a year-gap fall between the members of his team because of such frivolous reason.

“It will become a problem if you don’t graduate like the rest of us. Is that what you want? To be left behind?” Akashi sermonized calmly, “You don’t want it to get to the point where the principal demand of you to stop all extracurricular activities so to concentrate on passing your tests do you?”  

Kise mumbled, “Moo, Aominecchi, you’re such a bad influence,” with a petulant pout.

“You’re throwing the blame on me now?!” Aomine retaliated gruffly. 

The whole scene was so petty to Akashi. He spared a little thought to how the relationship between these special two would evolve in the future. Whether the innocent and childish games would be replaced by something more meaningful or end up being just a memory from the past.

“Aomine, Murasakibara told me how you came to fetch Kise in the middle of class pretending to be sent by the principal.” Akashi deadpanned.

“AHA! So it’s Murasakibara’s fault!” Aomine cried loudly with a pointed finger, making the blond teen beside him let a little yelp.

“That’s all you have to say for you defense, Aomine?”

“No but I do have some well-chosen words for that giant snitch!” Aomine acclaimed bumping a fist to his palm.

Feeling the tension was not lowering anytime soon, Kise jumped in. “Wah, err,” he put a hand on the Aomine’s shoulder and adorned his best smile, “what Aominecchi means is that he will not pull such a trick and disturb class again.”

“Kise!” Aomine rounded on the blond.

“Aominecchi! I’m trying to save you!”

Akashi turned his voice a notch higher. “I know -” and when that seemed to get the guilty party’s attention back on him, he resumed softly, “ - how much fun it must be to spend time with the person we like,” at that he got many splutters and even twin, little pink spots, “but for the sake of basketball, I will have to interfere. From now on you will add tutoring sessions to your schedules.”

Aomine and Kise adopted such similar stunned expressions, Akashi saw yet another reason why those two ended up being so close.

“Eer, Akashicchi~ there’s no need for that, don’t worry, we’ll work hard for the next exams-ssu!”

“Oh I have no doubt. And for that to happen without compromising your training, I will assign specific tutors that will not be intimidated or easily fooled by you attitudes.”

Aomine was irked. “Akashi, what is this! You’re not our mom!”

“specific tutors?”

Akashi didn’t grace his power forward’s comment with a blink. “Midorima and Murasakibara will help you prepare for the next exams.”

“NO WAY!”

“Huuh? Midorimacchi and Murasakibarcchi?!”

Akashi sensing his time was running short decided to make it simple and direct in one single sentence. “Midorima and Muraskibara are the best suited to deal with your antics. You will begin starting tomorrow. And remember, this is for the good of basketball as well as your future after graduation.”

Slowly but surely, the importance of the situation began to sink in the blond and more stubborn dark haired head - and only when he saw the tiny hunch of shoulders Aomine gave in defeat that Akashi let a faint sigh past his nose and a small smile tug at his lips.

“All right then, I guess I could use the notes anyway.” Aomine grumbled, scratching the back of his hair petulantly.

Kise, empowered by Aomine’s acceptance bounced with a sunny smile. “Yeah, and I could use the help of Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi with math homework!”

“So where are we doing this?”

Kise stated cheerfully, “Oh! maybe at your place, Aominecchi! There’s a street court nearby right? We could play after we’re all done! Have two on two with Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi? Could be fun-ssu~”

“Uh yeah, good idea, Although good luck waiting for Midorima to pass you the ball,” Aomine snickered, making Kise snicker effortlessly too. It was so ludicrous to see how his power forward was influencing the blond boy down to his mood-changes and his foolery. But even more unexpected was how Kise had so easily slipped into Aomine’s comfort zone. To mostly anyone watching, they would say that Aomine and Kise had a moth and flame kind of relationship; but not Akashi. To Akashi, they were more like each other’s inflammable fuel. Unconsciously titillating each other as much in buffoonery as in basketball, pushing one another to the best of their capabilities. Knowing each other more with each passing day.

Inflammable fuel because only Akashi would know that one day, when they would reach their ultimate peak, Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta would be the strongest pair put together in a basketball court.

And it was Akashi’s job to nurse the soon-to-be fiery maelstrom.

“Oh but you will work separately. I will assign one to each of you,” Akashi said with a gentle façade. “That way, you won’t be distracted. I know how much it is hard for you two to resist the pull of a one-on-one, so it is best this way. Well, on that account, I’m going back to class.”

“But! Akashicchi!”

“Uh, so fucking annoying.” Aomine scratched his head with both hands restlessly. “Gaah! What’s up with him controlling our lives too anyway! He’s already so demanding as a captain alone!”

Kise slumped as they watched Akashi walk back into the school building. “Eh… I can’t believe Akashicchi just changed the pace of our daily routine within only ten minutes of talk. So impressive… Uh, I’ll have to change around my modeling schedule-ssu…” He then turned to look around, “Ah, we still have to get that football.”

“Forget it, I wanna enjoy the last bits of freedom Akashi just ripped from me. I want a popsicle,” Aomine drawled as he started walking away, hands linked behind his head.

Kise’s bright ambers widened. “Aominecchi! What about practice?!”

“We’ll be back by then.”

“W—we?”

Aomine looked from behind his shoulder, “Aren’t you coming?”

And if Kise had dog ears, they would have perked up, something which wasn’t too hard to imagine on the pretty blond model. And Something that never failed to amuse Aomine inwardly.

A beatific smile spread across immaculate features and with an “Okay-ssu!” Kise skipped to join Aomine’s side.

“Aominecchi, since Akashicchi will be keeping an eye on our attendances now, how about we meet after the tutoring sessions?”

“Huh?”

“F—for one-on-ones I mean, we could… play at some nearby street-court…-ssu…”

“… what if it gets too late to walk back home at night.”

“Eh— I… I will manage.”

Aomine gave Kise a sidelong glance and after a while said, “Nah, we can play in the court near my house, and you can sleep over if you wanna.”

Kise’s gait staggered, two pools of liquid gold suddenly riveted on Aomine’s face “R—really? I can? I mean it won’t be a bother?”

Aomine found himself shifting under the too big… too attractive eyes and their damn too long eyelashes. “I said you can, baka.” He pushed at Kise’s annoying face in hope of messing up some of its stupid prettiness much to the sudden whining and ‘ittai’ he got. “As long as I shower first. I don’t care if you’re a guest.” Fuck, as if he had the choice letting someone looking like that stroll in the middle of the night all alone.

Kise’s pouting dissolved into a sneaky little smile. “But if I beat you, I get the first shower.”

Aomine grinned. “Keep dreaming, Kise.”

“You’ll see, Aomine _cchi_ ~”


End file.
